


Camembert Cheeesecake

by Safr2n



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cheesecake, F/M, Fromage, Humour, Reveal, Romance, amour, cadeau
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-03 20:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safr2n/pseuds/Safr2n
Summary: Marinette découvre la passion de Plagg pour le fromage, mais cette information pourrait en dire beaucoup plus que qu'est-ce qu'elle ne laisse paraître. Léger spoil pour la saison 2!





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Titre: Camembert Cheesecake
> 
> Personnages: Marinette/Ladybug et Adrien/Chat noir
> 
> Disclaimer: Les personnages de Miraculous ainsi que l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas
> 
> Notes: Voici une courte fic de trois chapitre que j'ai eu envie d'écrire il n'y a pas longtemps. Bonne lecture!

-J'avais mangé trop de fromage! s'excusa le kwami devant les accusations du gardien.

Alors comme ça, le petit chat noir qui flottait dans les airs aimait le fromage? C'était loin de Tikki, la petite coccinelle, qui préférait les sucreries. Mais Marinette trouvait ça amusant et garda cette information dans un coin. Ça pouvait toujours servir.  
Après la victoire contre Style Queen, la jeune fille espérait que son nouvel ami Plagg retrouve son porteur et que celui-ci retrouve son miraculous. Affronter toute seule les prochaines attaques n'étaient pas dans ces plans et son ami à poil allait lui manquer.  
Heureusement, il réapparu lors de l'attaque suivante. Deux akumas en deux jours! Décidément, le Papillon était en forme!  
Ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard, lors d'une patrouille nocturne, que Ladybug pu parler un peu avec son partenaire.

-Lorsque tu as perdu ton miraculous, commença la jeune héroine, j'ai pu rencontrer ton kwami. Il est mignon.

Chat Noir, n'étant plus surpris de l'histoire, le chat de la malchance lui ayant raconté ce qui s'était passé, répliqua :

-Il est surtout très difficile à vivre ouais.

-Vous vous ressemblez, le taquina-t-elle.

-Pas du tout!

La coccinelle ria de bon coeur.

-Mais attend... tu as rencontré mon kwami... Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il sait qui tu es vraiment?!

-Heu... oui? hésita-t-elle. J'espère qu'il ne t'a rien dit...

-Non malheureusement, ce petit cachotié... douda le super héro.

-Oh aller Chaton, tu sais que c'est pour le mieux.

Le concerné ne répondit qu'avec une grimace.

-Alors comme ça, il aime le fromage? dit la jeune fille dans une tentative de changer de sujet.

-Beaucoup trop à mon gout! Répondit Chat Noir. Et surtout le fromage puant! À cause de lui, je dois en trainer avec moi tous les jours, et je te raconte pas l'odeur!

-Dis, je sais faire un super gâteau au fromage au camembert, informa Ladybug, tu penses que ça pourrait lui faire plaisir? Ça serait ma façon de le remercier de m'avoir sauvé contre Style Queen. Sans lui, c'était la fin!

-Oh, buginnette sait faire la cuisine, répondit Chat noir d'un ton séducteur. Je suis sûr qu'il serait ravi! Je pourrais avoir un morceau?

-Non non Chaton! C'est pour Plagg et uniquement Plagg!

-Vous êtes cruelle Milady, sourit-il néanmoins.

-Ne sois pas jaloux Chat, je pourrais te faire des biscuits un jour.

-Et je serais aux anges.

C'est ainsi que quelques jours plus tard, après une patrouille assez tranquille, Chat Noir rentra dans sa chambre, un paquet à la main. Après avoir retrouvé son apparence habituelle, le petit point noir qui flottait dans la chambre sauta sur le sac que tenait Adrien comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Enfin! Je l'attendais depuis des lustres! s'écria le petit chat noir amoureux de fromage. C'est le meilleur cadeau qu'on pouvait me faire!

-Ouais ouais, régale-toi p'tit chanceux, bouda le porteur de Plagg. Toi tu as le droit à des cadeaux de la part de Ladybug.

-Allons, ne soit pas jaloux Adrien! Tu en aura un aussi un jour! Peut-être.

-Tu ne me rassures pas Plagg... dit ce dernier s'affalant sur son lit, découragé.

Il se releva néanmoins très rapidement lorsqu'il entendit le kwami crier.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe!?

-Par tous les créateurs des fromages puants, mais ce gâteau est un DÉLICE! s'exclama le chat destructeur. Adrien, tu n'as plus le choix maintenant, tu dois épouser Ladybug, pas d'exception!

-Ça m'aiderais déjà si tu me disais qui c'est, rétorqua le jeune garçon.

-Malheureusement, c'est hors de mes capacités. Tikki, le kwami de Ladybug ansi que le gardien me tomberait dessus à la minute près! Je préfère m'abstenir!

-Trouillard va!

-Oh, aller, je sais que tu m'aimes!

Adrien répondit avec un sourire.

\----------

-J'espère qu'il va aimer le gâteau.

-Oh ne t'en fait pas Marinette! Plagg est un vrai gourmant! Tout ce qui touche au camembert, il adore! Je suis sûre qu'il va adorer!

-Merci Tikki.

La jeune fille rangea le deuxième gâteau au fromage qu'elle avait fait durant la journée. Elle avait profité de l'occasion pour faire plaisir également à ses amis, et leur préparer un petit quelque chose.  
Elle remonta à l'étage et se prépara pour aller dormir afin de commencer la journée suivant du bon pied.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le deuxième chapitre de ma courte fanfiction! Le dernier chapitre arrive bientôt également!

L'avant-midi se passa tranquillement et lorsque la cloche sonna midi, Marinette fila chez elle pour aller chercher le gâteau au fromage au camembert qu'elle avait préparé pour ses amis. Elle s'empressa de les rejoindre à la cafétéria une fois qu'elle avait pris la boîte dans le réfrigérateur.

Alya, Nino et Adrien avaient déjà pris place à une des tables et déjà avaient entamé la conversation.

-Vous avez-vous le dernier combat de Ladybug? demanda une Alya surexitée. J'ai pu filmer la scène au complet cette fois! C'était complètement génial!

-T'inquiète, lui répondit Adrien. Tu sais bien que l'on suit tous ton blog depuis longtemps!

-Chat Noir aussi a été extraordinaire, s'inséra Marinette dans la conversation. Voilà les amis, continua-t-elle en ouvrant la boîte contenant le gâteau, un Camembert Cheesecake!

-Oh ça a l'air délicieux! s'extasia Nino.

-Et on peut savoir quelle est l'occasion d'une telle surprise? demanda Alya.

-Heu... c'est des essais pour la boulangerie! mentit-elle. J'ai pensé vous faire plaisir du coup!

-C'est gentil Marinette, dit Adrien.

-Ohh.. m..mais...oui..heu non... de rien, bafouilla cette dernière.

Les joues rouges, elle s'empressa d'offrir un part à chacun de ses amis avant de s'asseoir à son tour et commencer son repas. Elle les regarda, curieuse de voir leurs réactions.

-Wow Marinette, s'écria Nino, tu t'es surpassé sur ce coup-là!

-Je suis d'accord, c'est trop bon! rajouta sa meilleure amie.

-Merci les amis!

Elle se tourna alors vers le garçon de ses rêves, pour avoir son avis, mais vis plutôt celui-ci sortir sa fourchette de dessous de sa chemise blanche qu'il portait par-dessus un t-shirt noir. Elle fronça les sourcils devant ce geste étrange, mais ne dit rien et fit semblant de n'avoir rien vu.

-A...alors Ad..A..Adrien? demanda-t-elle.

-C'est vraiment délicieux! lui répondit-il. Tu as beaucoup de talent Marinette.

La jeune fille rougis de plus belle et murmura un doux « merci » avant de regarder Alya qui lui jeta un regard rempli de sous-entendu.

\----

-Alors Plagg, demanda Adrien une fois allongé dans son lit après une grosse journée. Le gâteau de Ladybug était-il aussi bon que celui de Marinette?

Le kwami ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Que répondre? Il ne pouvait pas tout simplement dire que c'était le même gâteau! Quelle idée aussi de le faire deux fois et de les donner à différentes personnes! ce dit-il. Elle ne se doutait pas que son identité allait être compromise? Tikki ne lui avait-elle rien dit? En même temps, pensa-t-il, il est normal que Tikki n'ai rien dit, car sinon la jeune fille allait se poser des questions...

-On peut dire que les deux ont beaucoup de talent pour ce qui est de la pâtisserie! dit-il simplement.

-Plus j'y pense, et plus je remarque que Marinette et Ladybug ont beaucoup de point en commun, continua Adrien. J'ai de la chance d'avoir des amies comme elle.

Le chat de la destruction était sur le bord de la crise de nerf. Comment son porteur faisait-il pour être aussi aveugle !? Ne rien dire, ne rien dire, se répéta-t-il. Il ne voulait vraiment pas avoir le maitre sur son dos pour avoir tout dévoilé à Adrien. Mais la stupidité du jeune homme l'exaspérait. Depuis le temps, il serait déjà en couple avec l'amour de sa vie et il n'aurait pas à l'entendre soupirer tous les soirs.

-À quoi penses-tu Plagg? Tu ne dis rien...

-Oh, je repensais juste à ces délicieux gâteaux! mentit-il. J'ai pour ma part beaucoup de chance d'avoir un porteur qui a des amies aussi doué en cuisine!

-Hahaha, tu ne penses qu'avec le ventre toi.

Le kwami s'essuya le front. Il avait frôlé la catastrophe. Et c'est un expert en la matière!

\----

-Tikki! s'extasia la jeune héroïne. Adrien a dit que mon gâteau était DÉLICIEUX! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie!

-C'est super Marinette! répondit Tikki qui en réalité n'était pas bien du tout.

Lorsque la jeune créatrice de mode lui avait annoncé qu'elle ne faisait pas un, mais deux cheesecakes, la pauvre kwami avait presque fait une crise cardiaque. Et si Chat Noir faisait le rapprochement? Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait rien dire à sa porteuse sous peine de dévoilé le secret du héros. Elle avait néanmoins réussi à convaincre la jeune fille de faire deux décorations différentes. Au cas où. Mais elle avait aussi bien vu qu'Adrien avait donné un morceau à Plagg. Elle espérait seulement que ce crétin allait réussir à tenir sa langue et ne pas tout révéler à son porteur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review!
> 
> Ça me ferais très plaisir^^
> 
> Merci!


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le dernier chapitre de la fanfiction. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire!

Quelques jours plus tard, Marinette arriva à l'avance à l'école. La nuit dernière avait été paisible et elle avait pu se reposer pleinement. Lors de sa dernière patrouille avec Chat Noir, elle avait pu apprendre de sa bouche que Plagg avait beaucoup apprécié son cadeau et qu'il s'était régalé.

D'humeur joyeuse, elle alla rejoindre Alya et Nino qui discutait un peu plus loin dans l'enceinte de l'établissement.

-Dit, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose de spécial aujourd'hui Nino? demanda Alya lorsqu'elle vit l'apprentie styliste venir vers eux.

-Non pourquoi?

-Parce que Marinette est à l'avance.

-Haha très drôle, bouda la concernée. Je ne suis pas si souvent en retard que ça.

-Un peu quand même, ria son amie.

Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers leur salle de classe avant que la cloche sonne. Une fois installé, la discussion repris avant l'arrivée de leur professeure. Alors que le cours commençait, Adrien arriva en courant dans la classe, s'excusant de son retard. Mll Bustier lui pardonna facilement, car il était rare que le jeune garçon manque le début du cours.

Alors que le mannequin allait prendre sa place au côté de son meilleur ami, il trébucha et s'affala à coté de Marinette, sur les marches. Les élèves retinrent tous leurs souffles. Adrien, le mannequin, celui avec des réflexes de chat, venait de faire sa Marinette de lui-même. Il se releva, le rouge aux joues, embarrassé par sa maladresse.

Cependant, en ce relevant, il passa proche de la jeune fille en question qui eut le temps de sentir une odeur particulière, mais familière.

-Eh bien, remarqua la jeune bloggeuse. On dirait que toi et Adrien avez changé de rôle aujourd'hui!

Mais Marinette était trop préoccupée parce qu'elle venait de sentir pour répondre à son amie. Une odeur de fromage. Et pas n'importe quel fromage. Du camembert. Le cerveau en ébullition, elle prêta peu attention au cours.

Plagg, le kwami de Chat noir aimait le fromage. Le fromage puant. Son partenaire c'était même plaint d'avoir à sentir mauvais à cause de lui. L'image d'Adrien glissant sa fourchette dans sa chemise lui revient en tête.

Non, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai!

Lorsque la fin du cours sonna, la jeune fille observa l'amour de sa vie quitté la salle and riant à un commentaire de Nino. Ignorant sa meilleure amie, elle se mit à le suivre en longeant les murs, tel une espionne en herbe. Sans aucune grâce.

Ayant sport, les deux amis s'étaient dirigés vers leurs cases. Marinette attendu, derrière une rangé de casiers, que la pièce se vide avant d'aller ouvrir celui de sa cible, quitte à arriver en retard au prochain cours.

-Mais que fais-tu Marinette? lui demanda Tikki qui trouvait le comportement de sa porteuse assez étrange.

-Je vérifie mes soupçons.

-Quels soupcçons?

-Qu'Adrien est Chat noir.

Grillé, pensa la kwami.

La jeune fille ouvrit la porte et s'attaqua directement au sac du mannequin. En l'ouvrant, l'inévitable était là. Il y avait bien du camembert, emballé pour l'occasion.

-Ohhhh Tikki! paniqua l'héroïne. C'est trop étrange comme coïncidence! Oh non oh non oh non.

-Calme toi Marinette! dit la petite coccinelle, essayant de la résonner. Respire.

-C'est impossible! Adrien ne peut pas être Chat Noir!

-Marinette? se fit entendre une voix masculine.

En parlant du loup, une tête blonde fit son apparition.

-A..adrien! paniqua de plus belle l'eurasienne.

-Marinette, dit-il plus sérieusement. Pourquoi dis-tu que je sois Chat Noir?

En son for intérieur, le model paniquait également. Comment son amie avait-elle pu découvrir son secret? Il avait pourtant tout fait pour être le plus discret possible.

-C'e..c'est le cam...camembert... dans t...ton sac...

Après quelques instants, le déclic se fit dans la tête d'Adrien.

-Ladybug?

Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle? Depuis le début, Marinette et Ladybug partageaient énormément de point commun. Le cheesecake aurait dû lui donner au moins un indice!

-Ma lady, je pense qu'on est tous les deux stupides, ria-t-il.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre, elle se contenta de rigoler nerveusement avec lui. Il la prit alors dans ses bras, faisant monter le rouge aux joues de la jeune fille.

-Je suis content de te retrouver ma lady, continua-t-il. J'aurais dû faire le lien plus tôt.

-Comment ça? demanda-t-elle.

-Tu as toujours été Ladybug, même en tant que Marinette. J'ai été aveugle.

-Ah bon, tu trouves?

-Oui.

Il la regarda alors avec le regard le plus sincère qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Elle y voyait également de l'admiration et ... de l'amour?

-Mais dis-moi, commença-t-il. Pourquoi fouillais-tu dans mon sac?

-Je... je voulais voir si...si s'il y avait bien du camembert, bafouilla-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

-Pour savoir si j'étais bien Chat Noir?

-Oui...

-Et nos identités secrètes? Je pensais que tu voulais garder ça secret.

-C'est que... commença-t-elle. Tu sentais le fromage ce matin. Avec ce que je savais... c'était déjà à peu près confirmé donc... voilà...

Adrien sourit.

-Remarque, moi ça me va très bien qu'on le sache! plaisanta-t-il, prenant le ton qu'il employait en tant que son alter-ego.

-Ouais, t'es vraiment Chat Noir, ria-t-elle.

-Tu es contente Plagg? gronda Tikki qui venait de sortir du sac de Marinette. À cause de ton amour du fromage, voilà qu'ils savent qu'ils y sont! Maître Fu ne va pas être content!

-Ben quoi, répliqua le kwami de la destruction. Ils s'aiment, tout finit bien! Je n'aurais plus à entendre Adrien gémir d'amour à chaque jour!

À ces mots, les deux adolescents devinrent écarlates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est la fin! Ça a été très court, mais très amusant à écrire!
> 
> Merci à tous d'avoir suivit ma fic, de l'aimer, mis dans vos favoris.
> 
> Merci pour vos commentaires également, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir!
> 
> Bisous!


End file.
